


【索路】两人

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 约稿，已获得同意发出来。设定：学园paro
Relationships: 索路 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【索路】两人

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿，已获得同意发出来。  
> 设定：学园paro

这个学校里有两个学生让老师们最为头疼，路飞和索隆，两人属于不同的班级，原本以为他们不会有交集，没想到高二分班两人碰巧在同一个班，接下来的一切都发生了改变。  
有一次两人肩并肩走过教导主任办公室，过大的说话声引起教导主任的注意，他跑出来一看，发现路飞勾住索隆的脖子笑得一脸灿烂，另一位不仅没有反抗，还由着对方把半个身子都倚在他身上，这一画面吓到教导主任的下巴差点掉到地上，立刻回去召开会议宣布进入紧急状态，两个问题学生分开管教容易，一旦走在一起，学校肯定会被搞得鸡飞狗跳。  
然而这一预料并没有实现，学校依然很平静，各自老师的报告提到的都是一些小问题，比如忘记交作业、上课睡觉等，教导主任绷紧的神经也就因此放松。

铺开的天空幕布呈莹蓝色，是比大海还要通透的颜色，丝丝缕缕白云像是随意画上去的乳白颜料，夏日的阳光烘烤着大地，在篮球场上围观比赛的同学全挤在左边的树荫底下，娜美站在人群的前方，叉着腰和索隆争吵。  
“都说了，我不会上场。”索隆再次冷漠拒绝。  
身为篮球经理的娜美被他的态度惹恼：“我们班没有别的人选了，你就临时代替前锋上场，再过十分钟前锋会能赶回来。”  
“为什么是我啊，不是还有这家伙吗？”  
娜美以及旁听的观众顺着索隆的手指看向他的身边，比索隆矮六厘米的路飞正在啃肉干，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像嘴里塞满了松果的松鼠。  
“嗯？”  
娜美脑海里闪过一个好点子，她狡黠一笑：“好，那我问问路飞。路飞，你觉得让索隆上场如何？”  
“嗯，可以哦。”  
“那就这样决定了 。”  
“喂！路飞，我是让你上场，而不是你让我上去。”  
“因为我想看索隆打啊，以你的优势很适合打篮球。”  
“真拿你没办法，喂，娜美，球衣呢？”  
“哎呀，真听话。”  
在学校里出了名的独狼罗罗诺亚·索隆居然要上场，闻讯而来的学生纷纷赶到现场，于是篮球场边金灿铺洒的地方也被占领。  
看见两边都被人们霸占的索隆挑挑眉，三两下脱掉白色衬衫，换上球衣背心，比起运动他更喜欢去健身，因此露出的结实肌肉线条让在场的学生都惊叹。站在一旁的路飞吃完最后一口肉干，面露自豪之情，仿佛在说看啊我们家索隆最棒了，下一秒被娜美敲了后脑勺。  
“路飞，快点退到场外，比赛要开始了。”  
“是……”  
这边惊叹完索隆的身材，那边又开始窃窃私语，原来他们班的娜美才是最厉害的，不费吹灰之力就完全制服这两个问题学生。  
索隆往球场上一站就是气场全开，路飞选了个好位置，坐在树上给索隆打气，不规则的光点落在他身上。与索隆对峙的对手紧张得忘记呼吸，憋红了脸，倒是索隆身后的队友，一个个像是打了鸡血，迫不及待想要赢下这场比赛，顺便把索隆也拉入班级篮球队。  
“索隆——打倒他们——”  
“这是比赛！不是打架！”  
比赛在路飞和娜美的吵闹声中开始了，索隆的表现不像是个临时球员，迅速得到控球权，带球轻松过三人，跳起，扣篮，一气呵成，哨声响起，全场沉默。  
娜美握紧拳头，等索隆走到场边的时候一拳敲在他头上：“你是笨蛋吗！！带着球往对方的球框扣！”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，索隆做得不错。”  
在树上捧腹大笑的路飞失去平衡掉下来，他边说着好痛好痛边撑起身体，一只手伸了过来，手掌被汗水濡湿，体温因运动而升高，摸起来很滚烫，路飞毫不犹豫握住这只手，借力起身。  
“比赛中跑出来又要被娜美骂的哦。”  
“我被她赶下场了，说什么宁愿少一个人也不要送分给对手。”  
“哈哈哈，索隆你的路痴太严重了。”  
两人席地而坐看完全场比赛，虽然没了索隆的气场加成，但是少了一个人的队伍表现不错，在最后的倒计时进了一个三分球赢得了比赛。  
“罗罗诺亚，谢谢你啦——”   
大汗淋漓的队员们冲他喊道，路飞用手肘撞了撞睡着的索隆，没有成功叫醒他，反而顺着路飞的撞力反弹回来头一歪靠到路飞肩膀上，睡得更香。  
“路飞，你要不要也来试试打篮球？”  
“好！！”  
路飞看了眼索隆，笑嘻嘻地捏住他的脸颊说：“索隆，我要离开一下。”  
没有等他回复，路飞就跑向他们融入其中。  
过了五分钟，索隆一个激灵醒过来，场上的嬉笑声、娜美的怒吼声汇聚在一起传进耳里，他盯着阳光下笑得灿烂的少年，目光变得柔软。  
在没有认识路飞之前，他不曾期待离开的人会回到他的身边，现在路飞让他知道，无论跑多远、认识了多少人，最终他都会回到他的身边。  
正如现在，路飞抱着篮球一口气冲到他面前蹲下，观察他走神的样子：“睡醒了没有？”  
索隆下意识握住他的手指，回过神来：“嗯。”

索隆喜欢睡午觉。  
这场突击测试安排在下午进行，他们得提前起床回到教室搬桌椅，没能满足地睡上一小时的索隆拿到试卷的时候还一副没睡醒的样子，幸运的是考试科目是他最擅长的数学，他快速地过一遍题目，心里想着做完还有半个小时可以睡觉。  
旁边传来熟悉的轻笑声，他抬起头，看见邻桌的路飞专注地在橡皮泥上画画，对方似乎察觉到他投来的目光，又或者是单纯想要看他一眼，总之路飞对上他的视线，悄悄挥手，他们的举动被台上的监考老师发现，轻咳一声作为提醒。  
这家伙又不好好地考试。  
教室里的风扇嗡嗡作响，吹出来的风与从窗外溜进来的热风融在一起，并不凉爽，给人增加了烦躁感。索隆面无表情地埋头做题，如愿以偿在考试结束半个小时前做完整张试卷，他懒散地扔掉水笔，又打了一个大大的哈欠，无视监考老师的瞪眼，趴在桌面准备合上眼，没想到这个方向正好对着路飞。  
路飞还在做最后一道大题，半张脸向着光，前额的头发被风吹起，眼里写满认真。他数学不好，需要索隆给他恶补功课，比如前天晚上他又因为教路飞做作业错过了末班车只能在他家睡。

“索隆，好困！”  
说睡就睡的路飞用食指和大拇指撑住快要垂下来的眼帘，索隆没理会他的鬼脸，红笔圈出公式：“你要多注意这一条公式，会经常考到。”  
“唔……记住了，睡觉。”  
“你根本就没在记好吗？”  
路飞半个身体挂在索隆身上，下巴搁在肩膀，眼睛眯成一条缝：“不行了，看见公式我更加想睡。”  
“路飞，背完这条公式就……”  
话还没说完，挂在身上的重量变得越来越重，路飞已经睡着了，呼吸近在咫尺，索隆无奈地叹了口气，把他拽下来送到床上。那人一沾到床自觉地抱着枕头贴到墙边，仿佛在邀请索隆睡到他的旁边，索隆也照做了，规规矩矩地躺下，双手交叠垫着后脑勺。  
有索隆在，路飞睡得更加香甜。  
有路飞在，索隆睡得更加踏实。

睡意渐浓，索隆在朦胧间看见路飞突然扭过头来，嘻嘻嘻地笑了，索隆不知道自己有没有还他一个笑容，就这样进入梦乡。

END


End file.
